Demigod tributes
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Very similar to the Hunger Games but this time, tributes are placed in teams and have to battle each other until the DEATH! Captain of Team 3 is my OC, Louisa Smith Jackson, twin sister to the legendary Percy Jackson. She, Leo, Clarisse, Jason, Piper and a few others are thrown into the arena as strangers, but fight as friends. Their only rules- take shit from no-one and eat food.
1. Ladies first!

**This is similar to the Hunger Games but with a few changes too. The tributes are put into four opposing teams with captains. The teams have to eliminate enemies and survive in the mean-time. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson or the Hunger Games but Louisa is my OC, along with a few others. **

"Ladies first!" Effie Trinket sang, burying her hand in the huge bowl of names. She retired a slip of paper and returned to the microphone. She cleared her throat quite pathetically before reading, "Louisa Smith-Jackson!"

All the girls were turning to look at her. Louisa stared back.

Effie Trinket scanned the crowd of girls. "Louisa, where are you?" She said, a hint of sing-song in her tone.

The girls separated, creating a walkway for her to the aisle in the middle. "Ah, there you are. Come on." Effie smiled, but ended up looking like a patronizing clown.

Louisa caught her twin brother's eye. Percy looked stricken, but there was nothing he could do. Both of them had sworn on the River Styx not to volunteer should one of them be called up.

Louisa smiled lopsidedly at him before walking to the stage. This was going to be fun.


	2. One in a million hottie

Leo had been tinkering with his latest miniature project to help ease his nerves when his name was called. For a second, he couldn't remember what was going on.

He slipped his invention in his tool belt and headed up to the stage. He looked at no-one, but was aware everybody's eyes were on him.

_Let them look_, he thought with a sly smile, _Leo Valdez is a one in a million hottie. _


	3. Goodbyes

Louisa was staring out of the window, getting a final glimpse of her district. It wasn't fancy like District 1 or 2, but it was home.

The door to the plush and fancy office slammed open.

"Lou!" She turned and literally had the life crushed out of her by her foster mother, Jessica Smith. Jessica was shaking, which meant she was crying, had been crying or would cry. Or, most likely, all three.

Jessica hugged her tighter. "Why'd it have to be you?" She sobbed.

"I think they love makin' ma life hell." Louisa nodded up at the ceiling.

"They should lay off you." Jessica mumbled. Louisa could only nod in agreement. "You have to win this, Lou." Jessica whispered as the door opened. "Use your watch." Jessica was pulled away by Peacekeepers. Louisa saw fresh tears in her foster mother's warm blue eyes.

Percy, Annabeth and Sally were her next visitors. Percy hugged her.

"Be careful, Lou. Please."

"I'll try." She sighed. Annabeth joined the hug. Now Percy was her boyfriend, Louisa had slowly gained the best friend title.

"Don't take shit from anyone, Lou."

"Did Annabeth Chase just _swear_? My gods…" Annabeth shook her head at Louisa, smiling behind the tears.

Percy and Annabeth moved back as Sally hugged Louisa. Percy and Louisa had been separated at birth and had only been reunited in the last eighteen months. But there were some relationship issues between Sally and Louisa as Louisa had seen Jessica as a mother long before she met Sally.

"Lou, I'm sorry." She cried. "I would have kept you if your father said it was safe, but… but y-you h-h-had t-to g-go."

"I understand. Just don't cry, please."


	4. New friends

Louisa was the last on the train. Six other kids looked at her, sitting around a dining table.

There was a big beefy girl with a brutish face, stringy brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was hacking at the steak with a dagger.

Next to her was a boy with slightly elfish features and a mess of wild, curly hair. His brown eyes were warm and cheeky; matching the grin he shone her way.

There was boy with golden blonde hair and warm blue eyes sitting opposite the curly-haired boy. They seemed to be sharing a joke. Next to him was a beautiful girl with layered hair and multi-coloured eyes that shone with amusement at the conversation blooming between the two boys.

There was another blonde boy with blue eyes that glowed brightly like the summer sky. He gave Louisa a friendly smile, but there was a layer of unease behind it. He was of slight build, like a long distance runner.

The sixth kid was sitting upright in his chair, pale and shaking. He hadn't touched his meal, his light grey eyes fixed on the peas, as if he were trying to figure out what they were. His mouse brown hair seemed golden in the lighting.

Effie Trinket was sat at the head of the table, playing Mother.

"Ah, here she is!" She got up and floated over to Louisa, holding her arms out. Her arm went around Louisa's shoulders. For a slender, posh woman from the Capitol, Effie was strong. She dragged Louisa to stand at the end of the table. The six teenagers were watching her. "This is Louisa and she will be leading the team!" Effie sang. "Isn't that nice?"

"Wait… I'm leadin'?"

"Oh, yes." Effie nodded eagerly. "Sit, sit. Try some of the soup. It's just _divine_!" Effie placed her hands on Louisa's shoulders and forced her to sit down at the opposite end of the table to Effie's seat. Effie went and sat down.

"So, you're the captain?" The beefy girl grunted. Her hair was tied up with a camouflage bandana.

"Apparently."

"I'm Clarisse." The girl held her hand out. She nearly broke Louisa's fingers, but Louisa kept her expression neutral. Clarisse didn't seem too happy that Louisa was captain.

The others introduced themselves. Louisa's personal favourite was the bubbly introduction from the boy with curly hair:

"Leo Valdez, reporting for duty!" He failed at saluting properly and shook her hand warmly.

"Are ya normally this hyper?"

"I'm not even that hyper." He grinned slyly. "Yet." Louisa blinked at him.

"That's what I did." The blonde haired, blue eyed boy smiled, the one Leo had been talking to earlier. His name was Jason and apparently he was dating the pretty girl, Piper. Louisa wasn't too interested in the romantic side of life, so she didn't ask any questions on their relationship.

"It's a natural reaction to the supreme Valdez."

"Yeah, OK." Louisa helped herself to the steak and fries. "So, what can ya guys do?"

"Do like what?" Leo asked.

"Fightin', shootin', whatever."

"I fight." Clarisse said.

"Weapons?"

"Sword, spear, loads of stuff."

"Awesome."

"Sword and spear." Jason said.

"I fight with a knife and, um, I'm OK at bribery." Piper smiled.

"Too good." Leo corrected. "According to Jason, she bribed this rich guy out of his Lamborghini and got away with crashing it."

"Nice. Shame ya crashed it though."

"it was a horrible colour anyway."

"I can shoot." The other boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said quietly. His name was Sean. He was slowly relaxing, which was a good sign. "And I'm a bit of a field medic."

"That's handy. I can't first aid for toffee."

"I make stuff." Leo piped up. "And I'm good with fire and blowing things up."

"What sort of stuff do you make?" Clarisse asked.

"Depends what I have to make stuff with." Leo replied. "Uh, I've made swords, robots, remote control car that ran an old lady over- long story- helicopters that shoot pigeons… loads of stuff." Leo pulled his project from earlier out of his pocket. It was a normal, bronze sphere the size of a large marble. He rolled it across the table and it jumped up. It unfolded and took the form of a little, bald man completely made of bronze, including bronze trousers and T-shirt that were welded to his skin. "Meet Bill. Uh, I don't know what he does other than keep you company."

Bill ran towards the soup bowl. Leo quickly grabbed him. "No, you'll short circuit." Bill's head turned 180 degrees to look at him. "That's so cool." Leo grinned. "Um, return to ball form." Bill curled in on himself until Leo held the bronze sphere again.


	5. Countdown

"Grab the essentials. Clarisse, Sean 'n' me will get as many weapons as we can. Meet us north in three trees. Jack, just remember to breathe, OK?" Jack, the boy who had found his peas confusing on the train ride here, looked up at her with nervous grey eye. Leo placed a brotherly arm around his shoulders in silent reassurance. Jack had thrown up this morning. It wasn't pretty. "We need ya ta be the rendezvous point, OK?" Jack nodded. Louisa adjusted her watch.

"Do you really need that?" Clarisse grumbled.

"It's a watch. Problem?" Louisa sighed. "Just trust me, OK?"

"That's what you said and then you put us through a three day training course." Leo complained.

"You'll thank me for it." Louisa smirked.

"Tell me legs that. I can't feel them." Louisa nudged his shin with the tip of her trainer.

"I can feel them. Stop whingin'." Leo glared at her, but a smile broke through. "Suit up." She told them as two Avoxes wheeled in a clothes rack of various sized jackets. The jackets were dark blue with red lining and a fleecy inside. They were also water proof with various zip-up pockets. The jackets had been specially made to fit everyone in the group. On the back was the word 'Team' with a big number '3' under it.

"Snazzy." Leo grinned, shrugging his jacket on and doing up the zip. He looked down at himself. "Very handsome, Valdez, very handsome."

"Leo, shut it." Piper laughed. Leo stuck his tongue out at her. "You're such a child."

The TV on the wall lit up with Effie Trinket's powdered face.

"Time to enter the arena!" She sang. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in-" There was a small explosion, cutting off Effie's words. Clarisse had thrown the clothes wrack at the TV.

"I hate that woman." She grumbled.

"You me both, Clarisse." Louisa agreed before leading her team onto the large metal disk that acted as an elevator to lift them to the arena above.

**(Just picture the arena as it is in the first movie)**

The sun momentarily blinded them. They were aware of the wind whistling through tree, birds singing, the buzz of insects and the howls of some animal. The jeers of the other teams reached them, shattering the peaceful sounds of nature.

Slowly the jeers died down and the only sound was nature. It was oddly calming.

"Teams!" A bodiless voice boomed. "Prepare!" Louisa recognised Jack taking slow, deep breaths to her right and was aware of the rest of the team warming their muscles. "Let the countdown… _begin_!" An orange, circular timer appeared in front of the Cornucopia counting down the seconds from sixty.

"Remember the plan. Get the stuff 'n' get out in a minute or less." Louisa kept her voice level, trying to appear confident for the team she was supposed to keep alive.

No pressure.


	6. Supplies

While keeping an eye on the timer, Louisa mumbled words of encouragement to them all, naming them as individuals. She had them repeat the plan before waiting the last four seconds…

_DONG!_

They all sprinted forward. Louisa had been right- the sprinting sessions she had put them through had worked out nicely. They were grateful.

Louisa grabbed a sword and parried a strike from one of the Careers. She shoved him away into another opposing team member before returning to her weapons search. Already, Leo and Piper were sprinting towards Jack, who wore bright orange as a marker. Clarisse stabbed a girl half her size before shoving the dead body into one of the girl's team members. Sean had acquired a bow and quiver. Already, two lay dead with arrows to the chests.

Sean and Clarisse retreated. Jason followed suit. Louisa was the last off the battlefield. Other than a few minor injuries, they were all alive.

Out of 24, seven were dead. Their team was the only one still intact.

"Let's keep movin'." Louisa grumbled.


	7. Organization

They had found a clearing at the top of a hill. Running around the north and eastern sides was a river. It was ten feet wide with churning rapids. They weren't sure how deep it was and they weren't keen on finding out.

Leo had the idea of starting a fire before night fell, but the idea was instantly shunned: "The smoke would draw attention to us!" Clarisse grumbled. "Idiot!"

"Don't get your spear in a twist, snots." Leo retorted.

"Enough!" Louisa demanded. They all looked at her. "I'm tryin' ta work out the night watch 'n' rations, but I can't if ya all bickerin' like lil' kids! Sit." She said firmly, speaking with a tone full of authority. Surprisingly, they all obeyed. "Sean, how's ya shoulder?"

"Not as bad, thanks."

"Leo, ya ankle?" Leo nodded, smiling. "Right." She looked at the packs at her feet. There were four first aid kits, three bundles of rope, six metal flasks (all empty), a simple cooking pan, a 1KG bag of rice, five flashlights and two spare packs of batteries. Their weapons stock consisted of daggers and knives, coils of wire, four swords, and three bows with three quivers of arrows, two shields, a spear and a spiky metal, weighted ball on a chain on a thick, leather wrapped stick. Clarisse could have that.

"What are we doing for food?" Jack asked. Louisa picked up the bag of rice. For all of them, it would last two, maybe three days with small portions.

"I can hunt for food." Louisa decided. "I've done it before. If I can get three or four rabbits, we should be fine tonight."

"Yeah, but no fires, remember?" Leo pointed out.

"Mm…" Louisa hummed, studying the supplies at her feet. "We need distractions. If we can get fires goin' in five, maybe six different places away from here…" She looked at Leo. "Ya said you were good with fire. Take Clarisse 'n' Sean 'n' get goin'." They scrambled for weapons- Clarisse took the spear and a sword, Leo grabbed two knives and some wire and Sean took a bow and a quiver along with a dagger as back up. They left, discussing where to place the fires and how to stop them spreading. Leo seemed most vocal, as if he had had practise with this sort of thing- that was worrying and slightly reassuring at the same time.

"What about the other teams?" Jason asked.

"We'll sort those out in the mornin'. Start gettin' firewood 'n' leaves 'n' stuff."


	8. Opponents

The multiple fire tricks seemed to work. The cannon sounded twice, which had the team's worries grow until Leo, Clarisse and Sean returned an hour later. Leo had a camouflage bandana around a bleeding wound on his right bicep. Clarisse's thin hair fell to her shoulders. Her sword was blood splattered, some of it still fresh.

"You should have seen it!" Sean exclaimed. "Leo had set up this… _thing_, like a catapult and they were not expecting it. It was _in_ the fire and it just launched fire at one of them. The guy was running around like crazy, covered in flames." They all looked at Leo expectantly. He shrugged.

"Told you I could make stuff." His eyes glowed like embers in the setting sun, his skin glowing softly as if he were lit with fire on the inside.

"Well, dinner's done. Were ya followed?"

"No." Louisa nodded.

"Sean, can ya check Leo's arm over?" Louisa chucked a first aid kit at the medic. "If any infections are gonna sit in, we're gonna have ta chop his arm off." Leo paled slightly. "I'm just kiddin', Leo, gods."

"Funny." Leo muttered, miffed.

After they ate, they settled down for the night. Louisa kept the logs burning softly, enough to give off warmth, but not enough to give of tell-tale smoke. It was her and Clarisse on night watch. Louisa had sent Clarisse down to the river to fell canteens.

"There was another team on the far side."

"Did they see you?"

"Don't think so. Only one of them was awake. They haven't got much of weapons either, a few spears, a sword or two, couple of knives."

"Looks like we've got an arsenal then." Clarisse smirked in agreement. Leo mumbled in his sleep- something about flying pigs.

The sun was starting to rise when Louisa woke them all up. Leo complained at her, resulting in her threatening to roll him down the hill if he didn't get up pronto. "We leave in two. Get the gear together. Clarisse, Jason, Piper and Sean, ya all in charge of weapons. Jack 'n' Leo, take the supplies. I'll get ya all breakfast."

"The easy job then." Leo smiled.

"Know how ta find plants 'n' berries that won't kill ya?"

"Uh…"

"Exactly. Besides, ya like rabbit, yeah?"

"Piper didn't. She's vegetarian."

"But ya ate it anyway?"

"Yeah… but only 'cos I had to…"

"Smart thinkin'." Louisa nodded.

They got packed up and headed west, away from the river. The occasional bird sang or a small animal- rabbit, badger, squirrel- would dart out of the bushes. Louisa threw knives at a few of them. For an early lunch, she had two rabbits, three squirrels and a fat badger. For Piper, Louisa collected various fruits, berries and roots.

"We need a different tactic." Piper said as they climbed to the top of another hill. "They know about the fires now." It was midday, the sun shining down and warming the entire top of the hill.

"Get some sleep, guys." Louisa said. The hill was dotted with slabs of dark rocks, slate and some others Louisa didn't recognise.

"But what if-?"

"There ain't no 'but's 'n' no 'what if's. Not anymore." Louisa replied sternly. Piper fell silent. "Get some sleep. I'll tell ya when lunch's ready." They were so exhausted, they didn't protest further.

Louisa rested her fingers on the flat surface of a large slab of rock. It was hot to the touch, making her withdraw her hand quickly.

She carefully gathered a stack of hot rocks and piled them in the centre, away from shade. It took a while to balance the rocks, but she managed. She tested putting the badger on the rocks and was glad when it held.

Louisa drew her knife and skinned the animals. She sliced them into mildly thick slices and carefully arranged them on the rocks. Every few minutes, she used her knife to turn the meat over.

It took over a few hours for the meat to cook. When it was finally done, she went around and nudged everyone awake. Leo protested, like he had before, but this time, Louisa didn't threaten. She gave a hefty kick to his leg.

"Ow!" He protested, sitting bolt upright. He tried to glare at her but it was too bright for his eyes in the moments of just woken up.

"Uh, Lou? Did you invite people for dinner?" Piper asked. Louisa turned. Trudging up the hill were four Careers, either from Team 1 or Team 2.

"Ya good at bribery right?" Piper made an odd movement, something between a nod and a shake of the head. "Don't be so bloody modest! Ya bribed someone of their gods-damn Lamborghini!" Piper smiled bashfully.

"They have swords though." She mumbled. Louisa snatched a sword from the ground and shoved it in Piper's hand.

"Oh, look, ya have a sword. Just buy us some time, OK? Jason 'n' Sean, go with her. Clarisse, get the weapons. Leo 'n' Jack, sort the packs out."

Piper looked paler than usual but managed a confident march down the hill, Jason and Sean in tow. Leo and Jack scrambled for supplies while Clarisse stacked the weapons and wrapped them up in her jacket, tying the sleeves into a knot.

Louisa looked at the Careers. They seemed to be hanging off Piper's every word.

"Now what?" Leo asked.

"Take the stuff into the forest. Clarisse, ya with me." Louisa and Clarisse had taken to keeping a sword in their belt and knives up their sleeves and in their pockets. Louisa was also armed with a quiver and bow, both slung across her back.

Piper looked relieved as Clarisse and Louisa approached. She had been faltering with her bribery and the Careers were slowly looking more and more ready for a fight. They were all boys, seventeen or eighteen years old and hulking masses of muscle. Their dark, blonde or strawberry blonde hair had been shaved in a military fashion. Their faces had strong features and one had a scar running from his cheekbone to his jawline. All of them looked capable of handling themselves in a fight and their swords were obviously well cared for.

"Hey, what's up?" Louisa asked, as casual as anything.

The opposing team drew their swords.


	9. Fight!

Percy, Annabeth, Jessica and Sally watched nervously as the four Careers crowded around the five other tributes. The leader of the Careers, the one with the scar, gave a nod and a grunt. Piper, Jason, Sean and Clarisse were dragged away from Louisa and the leader Career squared his shoulders at Louisa, levelling his sword at her chest. Annabeth saw their plan immediately- kill the captain and pick off the failing team.

Louisa glanced at the camera as if she could tell her family was watching. She smirked, using two fingers to push the sword away.

"Hardly a fair fight if I ain't got my own sword ready." Louisa was aware of Clarisse and one of the Careers battling it out viciously with swords. Sean was dodging a second Career, firing arrows when he saw a chance. Jason and Piper teamed up against the third Career.

Louisa drew her sword, flicking her hand. A knife fell into her hand, but the Career leader didn't notice. "OK, I'm good."

The fight was brutal. Louisa didn't let her opponent breathe, repeatedly slashing and jabbing at him. Clarisse had her opponent in a headlock, their swords forgotten on the ground. Jason and Piper were ducking and exchanging wild swings of blades with their opponent while Sean snatched an arrow from the ground.

Louisa threw out her hand and her knife embedded itself in her opponent's shoulder. He howled in rage and agony, staggering back. Blood soaked his jacket. Louisa was about to attack him when Piper and Jason's opponent changed tactics. He charged Sean, who had darted back to look for a clear shot. The arrows he had collected needed to be reserved; he couldn't afford to waste them.

The Career ducked an arrow Sean fired and slammed into him. Sean's head smacked against a rock and his hair was instantly sticky with blood.

Louisa noticed.

Something snapped in her eyes, anger boiling onto the verge of explosion.

Her opponent lunged. His sword grazed off her ribs, but she paid no attention to that. She locked her arm around his wrist and landed a kick on his nether regions. As he doubled up in agony, Louisa kicked off his injured shoulder and twisted to the right, his wrist still in her possession. There was a crunch and a crack of bone and he screamed. Louisa kicked him away and threw two knives. She didn't look to see where they had landed, but the dull thuds and the angry outbursts of the opposing team told her all she needed to know.

She threw another knife. It landed square in Sean's attacker's eye- an instant death.

At home, they were torn between horror and fascination. Louisa had a temper, they all knew that. But her team had been under her protection and on had been hurt. No way was Louisa going to let that go.

The other two team members had the sense to run. Louisa freed her bow and made to notch and arrow when Clarisse stopped her.

"Sean needs your help." Louisa looked at Sean. He was fighting to stay conscious, blood pooling beneath his head. She replaced her arrow in the quiver and handed Clarisse her bow.

"Stay with us, bud." Louisa said, dropping to her knees.

There was a sound of a bell tinkling and they all looked round. A silver parachute floated to the ground, weighed down by a silver and black tin. Louisa gestured for Jason to retrieve it. He hurried to obey, opening the tin and handing over a dressing pad and a rolled up bandage still in its plastic sleeve. "Get Leo, Jack 'n' the supplies." Louisa ordered. Clarisse and Jason rushed off. "Piper, talk ta him."

Piper knelt opposite Louisa and talked to Sean, holding his hand. Louisa had to move Sean carefully, making him grimace. She apologized through gritted teeth and his expression relaxed slightly. Louisa managed to patch Sean up as the others returned.

Jack and Leo stared at the dead bodies in amazement, but they hurried forward when they saw Sean's semi-conscious form.


End file.
